mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Segunda Vinda de Jesus: Uma declaração surpreendente
“A respeito daquele dia e hora ninguém sabe, nem os anjos dos Céus, nem o Filho, senão o Pai” A declaração de Jesus, em Mateus 24:36, de que Ele “não sabe” o dia nem a hora de Sua segunda vinda tem confundido estudantes das Escrituras. Referindo-se a ela, R. T. France falou sobre “o extraordinário paradoxo de que ‘o Filho’, principal protagonista ‘daquele dia’, ignore quando ele ocorrerá”.1 'Osborne a chama de “incrível declaração”.'2 Esse verso é parte do discurso do Olivete, no qual Jesus falou a respeito da destruição de Jerusalém e Sua segunda vinda. Em Mateus 24:29-31, Ele focalizou os sinais celestes precedentes à Sua vinda. Com a parábola da figueira e a decorrente admoestação (v. 32, 33), Jesus voltou ao tema da destruição de Jerusalém e animou os discípulos a observar os sinais dos tempos e compreender a proximidade desse evento. A geração que não passaria até que todas aquelas coisas tivessem acontecido (Mt 24:34) era a geração do primeiro século que conheceu Jesus e testemunharia a queda de Jerusalém.3''' Começando com o verso 36, a passagem volta à segunda vinda. São mencionadas claramente a parousia (Mt 24:39) e a vinda (erchomai) do Senhor, o Filho do homem (Mt 24:42, 44). O verso 36 é um tipo de introdução aos versos 37-51, que focaliza o fato de que a data da segunda vinda não pode ser conhecida.'4 '''Esse texto trata da ignorância escatológica e a necessidade de preparo, pois a data é desconhecida. Aqui está um esboço da passagem: 1) Homens, anjos e Jesus não sabem o dia nem a hora (v. 36). 2) O exemplo dos dias de Noé, o Dilúvio, e a época da segunda vinda (v. 37-39). 3) Exemplos de homens nos campos e mulheres trabalhando no moinho (v. 40, 41). 4) O imperativo de vigiar, por causa do dia da vinda do Senhor (v. 42). 5) O exemplo do pai de família e do ladrão (v. 43). 6) Imperativo para vigiar, por causa da hora da vinda do Filho do homem (v. 44). 7) Exemplo do servo fiel e do infiel e a hora da vinda do Senhor (v. 45-51). Em todo o parágrafo está presente o tema “conhecimento”. De acordo com os versos 32 e 33 no texto precedente, os discípulos quiseram conhecer (ginosko) a respeito da proximidade do evento predito. Nesse texto, a abordagem é o desconhecimento. Os versos 36-51 enfatizam claramente que, embora os sinais possam indicar a proximidade da segunda vinda, ela não pode ser calculada. Se nem os anjos nem o próprio Jesus sabiam a data precisa, quanto menos os discípulos? Em vez de contar os dias, eles deviam estar sempre prontos. Assim, o foco é sobre o preparo dos seres humanos para o evento culminante da história do mundo. Com as parábolas das dez virgens, dos talentos e das ovelhas e dos bodes, o capítulo 25 continua esse pensamento.'5 'É importante estar preparado e se alegrar na ceia das bodas, quando Cristo voltar. Nessas parábolas, Jesus também indica que haverá uma demora, '''6 '''um ínterim entre Sua primeira e segunda vindas. As últimas duas parábolas mostram que não é suficiente esperar passivamente. Aqueles que verdadeiramente esperam estão ativamente envolvidos '''7 '''em algum trabalho para o Mestre e serviço em favor de outros. Análise do texto “A respeito daquele dia e hora ninguém sabe, nem os anjos dos Céus, nem o Filho, senão o Pai” (Mt 24:36). Nos manuscritos gregos há várias interpretações desse verso. Algumas dessas interpretações e versões omitem a frase “nem o Filho”, embora ela esteja presente em alguns manuscritos antigos. É muito provável que, em algumas versões e traduções a expressão tenha sido retirada na tentativa de responder a questões teológicas, como por exemplo: De que maneira o conceito da Trindade caberia em uma declaração tão surpreendente?'8 'Entretanto, não importa qual interpretação alguém prefira, em todo caso é o Pai quem conhece a data da segunda vinda de Jesus. Se a frase foi ou não incluída, não faz muita diferença; isso está automaticamente implícito. A frase “daquele dia e hora” se refere à segunda vinda de Cristo. '''9 '''De acordo com o verso 36, a data dessa vinda é desconhecida. Os termos “dia e hora” são repetidos nos versos seguintes. Há “dias” de Noé (v. 37, 38) e o “dia” em que o Filho do homem aparecerá. Obviamente, os termos são usados quase como sinônimos e são novamente reunidos no verso 50, para descrever a segunda vinda. '''10 '''Embora não mencione “dia e hora”, o verso 48 contém o problema de uma demora e indiretamente uma breve vinda. Assim, a importância da parousia e o preparo dos discípulos são destacados, e é rejeitada qualquer tentativa para calcular o evento. Três grupos desconhecem o tempo: os homens, os anjos do Céu (que estão junto a Deus e ao concílio celestial) e o Filho. Somente Deus o Pai conhece a data da parousia. Embora muitos modernos intérpretes tomem o texto ao pé da letra e falem sobre as limitações de Jesus, '''11 '''antigos intérpretes tinham várias sugestões concernentes a esse suposto desconhecimento. “Orígenes perguntava se Jesus estava Se referindo à igreja da qual Ele é o cabeça. Filoxenos afirmava que Jesus Se tornara um com o Pai, em sabedoria e autoridade, somente depois da ascensão. Ambrósio atribuiu a frase ‘nem o Filho’ a uma interpolação ariana. Atanásio sugeriu que Jesus apenas fingiu ignorância. Os capadócios pensavam que o Filho não sabia a data por Si mesmo, mas apenas através do Pai… Crisóstomo… simplesmente negava que Jesus desconhecesse qualquer coisa…”'12 Outros sugerem que Jesus não usou o termo “Filho” como referência a Si mesmo. 13 'Mas o texto é claro e mostra que Ele admitiu aberta e francamente que tinha limitado conhecimento da situação. Isso também indica submissão ao Pai.'14 'Porém, a sequência dos grupos – homens, anjos e Jesus – indica uma progressão. Cristo era o mais íntimo do Pai, mesmo que no tempo em que fez a declaração não conhecesse o tempo exato de Sua segunda vinda. Considerações teológicas A questão é a seguinte: Acaso, o conhecimento limitado de Jesus conspira contra Sua divindade e Seu lugar na Trindade? Não pensamos assim. Mateus e o conhecimento de Jesus. Embora Jesus dissesse não saber o tempo exato de Sua vinda, Ele conhecia muitos outros detalhes. '''15 '''Mateus 24 e 25 revela que, por volta de 31 a.D., Ele sabia da futura destruição de Jerusalém e Sua própria vinda. Sabia que algum tempo passaria entre a queda de Jerusalém e a consumação final, bem como entre a primeira e a segunda vinda; tanto que nos forneceu detalhes a respeito de sinais na Terra, no céu, e confrontos religiosos. Por exemplo, em Mateus 25:19, Ele menciona “muito tempo”. Esses capítulos são fundamentais na escatologia do Novo Testamento. Além disso, Jesus sabia sobre a futura perseguição de Seu povo (Mt 10:17, 18), Seu próprio sofrimento (Mt 16:21; 17:12; 20:17), traição (Mt 26:21, 23, 25, 34), o julgamento final e recompensa (Mt 10:15; 11:22; 12:36; 19:29) e Sua glória futura (Mt 16:27). Mas Seu conhecimento não era limitado ao futuro. Ele conhecia o Pai e O revelou a quem quis (Mt 11:27). Também conhecia os pensamentos de sua audiência (Mt 9:4). Esse conhecimento sobrepujava o de todos os seres humanos e, obviamente, tinha que ver com Sua divindade. Todavia, houve poucos elementos que foram excluídos de Sua onisciência. Mateus 24:36 “é a mais clara declaração no Novo Testamento sobre uma limitação de conhecimento em Jesus”.'16 'Não obstante, devemos ter em mente que Jesus conhecia Deus, a humanidade e o futuro muito detalhadamente. Mateus e a divindade de Jesus. Embora o evangelho de João aborde mais fortemente a divindade de Jesus, e contenha notáveis declarações a esse respeito, o evangelho de Mateus não é destituído de afirmações sobre essa divindade. Jesus é o Senhor/Jeová (Mt 3:3; Is 40:3). O Filho do homem é capaz de perdoar pecados, que é um privilégio da divindade (Mt 9:6). Envia profetas, uma atividade divina (Mt 23:34-36).'17 'Jesus é o filho de Davi e também seu Senhor (Mt 22:45). Toda autoridade Lhe foi dada; de modo que é onipotente (Mt 28:18) e onipresente (Mt 28:20). Ele também é parte da Trindade que partilha um nome comum (Mt 28:19). Assim, no evangelho de Mateus, Jesus é Deus e alguém cujo conhecimento tem certa limitação. Entretanto, ao tratar dessa limitação, ninguém deveria negar que, apesar disso, Ele é Deus. Não podemos renunciar a uma verdade pela outra. A Bíblia conhece muitos paradoxos, e esse parece ser mais um. Mateus e Jesus como ser humano. Embora seja parte da Trindade, Jesus difere de Deus o Pai e do Espírito Santo pelo fato de ser plenamente Deus e plenamente homem, e ter conservado essas duas naturezas depois da encarnação. Evidentemente, agora, Sua natureza humana é glorificada. Desde o início, Mateus deixa claro que Jesus é um Ser humano real, embora concebido pelo Espírito Santo. Ele conclui isso, ao integrá-Lo na genealogia (Mt 1) e mencionar Seu nascimento. Porque Jesus era plenamente humano, sentiu fome (Mt 4:2), sede (Mt 27:48), cansaço (Mt 8:20), sono (Mt 8:24) e tinha algum tipo de casa (Mt 13:36). Também foi tentado (Mt 4:1-22). Como um ser social, desenvolveu amizade com pessoas (Mt 9:10, 11). Sentiu compaixão pelo povo (Mt 9:36; 20:34). Orou a Deus (Mt 14:23) e cantou (Mt 26:38). Sentiu desapontamento (Mt 17:17), profunda angústia (Mt 26:38), necessidade de apoio emocional (Mt 26:42, 45), desamparo de Deus (Mt 27:46). Como ser humano, Jesus temporariamente Se esvaziou de certas prerrogativas divinas (Fp 2:6-8); Mt 20:23) e Se submeteu ao Pai que O enviara (Mt 10:40; 15:24). Finalmente, morreu (Mt 17:23; 27:50). Mateus e as limitações de Jesus. Assim, como ser humano, Jesus foi limitado em algumas coisas.'18 'Nosso texto, Mateus 24:36, sugere que a onisciência dEle foi limitada. Lendo o evangelho, também notamos que Sua onipresença foi limitada, mas ratificada no fim do evangelho, depois da ressurreição (Mt 28:20). A mesma coisa parece ser verdadeira com respeito à onipotência (Mt 26:53). Osborne escreve: “Jesus é o homem-Deus e, como tal, plenamente homem e plenamente Deus. Isso envolve limitações em Seu estado encarnado. Quando andou neste planeta, Ele não manifestou onipresença e limitou-Se em Sua onipotência e Sua onisciência.”'19 'Alguns eruditos explicam que a ignorância da parte de Jesus, durante a encarnação, deve ser considerada evidência de Sua genuína humanidade.'20 Assim, Mateus 24:36 é um verso difícil, que menciona o desconhecimento de Jesus com respeito à data de Sua vinda. A declaração foi feita durante o período em que esteve encarnado como ser humano, e deve ser compreendida a partir dessa perspectiva. O evangelho de Mateus aborda tanto a divindade como a humanidade de Jesus, mesmo no tempo em que Ele viveu na Terra, mas mostra que, devido à encarnação, houve certas limitações na vida de Jesus que foram removidas depois da ressurreição (Mt 28:18, 19). Portanto, o texto não pode ser usado para negar nem a divindade de Jesus nem para excluí-Lo da Trindade. Todavia, essa observação não parece ser o principal ponto do argumento. O foco de Mateus 24:36-51 é o desconhecimento do dia e hora da segunda vinda e nossa reação. Se essa data não era conhecida por Jesus, não deveríamos tentar calculá-la. Em vez disso, devemos viver em constante estado de preparo, esperando esse dia, com grande alegria e jubilosa expectativa. Referências: 1 R. T. France, The Gospel of Matthew, The New International Commentary on the New Testament (Grand Rapids: Eerdmans Publishing Company, 2007), p. 939. 2 Grant R. Osborne, Matthew, Zondervan Exegetical Commentary on the New Testament (Grand Rapids: Zondervan, 2010), p. 903. 3 Richard M. Davidson, Interpreting Scripture: Bible Questions and Answers, Biblical Research Institute Studies, v. 2, p. 289-292, versus Daniel Patte, The Gospel According Matthew: A Structural Commentary on Matthew’s Faith (Philadelphia: Fortress Press, 1987), p. 341. 4 John Nolland, The Gospel of Matthew: A Commentary on the Greek Text, The New International Greek Testament Commentary (Grand Rapids: Eerdmans Publishing Company, 2005). p. 990. 5 David Hill, The Gospel of Matthew, The New Century Bible Commentary (Grand Rapids: Eerdmans Publishing Company, 1990), p. 326, 327. 6 R. T. France, Matthew, Tyndale New Testament Commentaries (Grand Rapids: Eerdmans Publishing Copmpany, 1990), p. 351. 7 Ibid., p. 352. '''8 '''Alexander Sand, Das Evangelium nach Matthäus, Regensburger Neues Testament (Leipzig: St. Benno-Verlag, 1986), p. 498; David L. Turner, Matthew, Baker Exegetical Commentary on the New Testament (Grand Rapids: Baker Academic, 2008), p. 589. 9 John Nolland, Op. Cit., p. 991. '''10 '''Ver também Mateus 25:13, onde os dois termos aparecem novamente. Eles são inclusivos. Portanto, é enganoso o argumento de que é permitido o cálculo de meses, anos ou unidade menores que horas. 11 Heinrich August Wilhem Meyer, Critical and Exegetical Handbook to the Gospel Matthew, Meyer’s Commentary on the New Testament 1 (Peabody: Hendrickson Publishers, 1983), p. 427 12 W. D. Davies and Dale C. Allison, A Critical and Exegetical Commentary on the Gospel According to Saint Matthew, v. 3, p. 19-28, The International Critical Commentary on the Holy Scripture of the Old and New Testament (Edinburgh: T&T Clark, 1997), p. 379. 13 David Hill, Op. Cit., p. 324. 14 W. D. Davies, Op. Cit., p. 378. 15 Grant R. Osborne, Op. Cit., p. 903. 16 R. T. France, Tyndale New Commentaries, p. 347. 17 Thomas R. Schreiner, New Testament Theology: Magnifying God in Christ (Grand Rapids: Baker Academic, 2008), p. 193. 18 Gerald O’Collins, Christology: A Biblical, Historical and Systematic Study of Jesus (Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1995), p. 121. 19 Grant R. Osborne, Op. Cit., p. 903, 904. '''20 '''Augustine Stock, The Method and Message of the Matthew (Collegeville: The Liturgical Press, 1994), p. 374. Ekkehardt Mueller – Diretor associado do Instituto de Pesquisa Bíblica, da Igreja Adventista do Sétimo Dia. Texto publicado na Revista Ministério de Jan/Fev-2012.